El mes
by patrikamikaze
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió en ese periodo de tiempo desde que Booth y Brennan se acostaron hasta que ella le comunicó que estaba embarazada?
1. Chapter 1

Desde aquella noche, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo entre ellos. Brennan no estaba segura del por qué, pero intentando razonar, tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenían menos casos y por tanto, también se veían menos. Y no es que eso fuera malo, podía significar que habían disminuido los asesinatos, pero le parecía demasiada casualidad. Además, cuando llegaba a casa por las noches y se sentaba en el sillón a leer o buscar información en internet, sentía una punzada en el estómago y le afloraba una rabia que no sabía explicar de dónde procedía. Vincent había muerto y Booth no estaba atosigándola con preguntas para saber si estaba bien, o invitándola a cenar de vez en cuando. Igual quería que lo hiciera. Igual simplemente lo necesitaba, aunque eso era completamente irracional. Ahí estaba esa maldita punzada otra vez.

- Cielo, llevas mucho rato mirando esos restos, ¿no te aburres? –Escuchó la voz a lo lejos y se sobresaltó cuando se giró y la vio justo detrás-

- Estaba esperando por si llamaba Booth para algún caso, pero parece ser que hemos atrapado a todos los asesinos de Washington. –Ángela sonrió por la broma, aunque Brennan no la había hecho conscientemente-

- Bren... Booth está con un caso desde hace rato. –La antropóloga dejó el fémur sobre la mesa antes de mirarla de nuevo- Llamó para informar de que no necesitaba que fuera nadie y de que luego nos mandaba los restos… -Brennan frunció el ceño un instante antes de seguir examinando los huesos-

- ¿Qué te preocupa? –Preguntó con cautela-

- Normalmente me llama para que vaya con él aunque no haga falta… -Comentó distraída-

- ¿Habéis hablado de lo que pasó?

- Está realmente huidizo desde que nos acostamos y… -Se detuvo a pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir-

- ¿Y? – Insistió la artista-

- ¿Y si solo era eso lo que quería de mí? –Ángela no pudo evitar sonreír-

- Si no estuviera segura de que eres tú con quien estoy hablando, me asustaría. ¿De verdad crees eso?

- No sé qué creer… Lo he pasado mal por lo de Vincent, llevo noches sin dormir y me distraigo con facilidad. Siempre sois Booth y tú los que estáis ahí para mí, pero ahora él no está…

- No cielo. Booth sí que está. Está ahora más que nunca. –Brennan la miró confusa- Mira… Esto no me corresponde a mí explicártelo. Deberías ir y preguntarle a él.

- ¿Preguntarle el qué?

- Vamos Bren… Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. A lo largo de los años había ido adquiriendo práctica en eso de entender conversaciones con frases implícitas y Booth tenía mucho que ver en eso. Él siempre intentaba hacerla entender cuando se trataba de hablar sobre temas del día a día y ella, aunque le costaba más, se encargaba de que él tuviera claro los aspectos técnicos de los casos. Y poco a poco iba saliéndole más natural.

Miró a su alrededor, su amiga la había vuelto a dejar sola en el limbo y decidió dejar a medias lo que estaba haciendo por una vez, los cadáveres no tenían prisa y a ella le urgía hablar con Booth. Subió a su laboratorio y le pidió a Cam que la avisara cuando el agente y su equipo llegaran con los restos. Luego se sentó en su silla y rellenó papeles hasta que vino a avisarla.

- Brennan, Booth está aquí.

- Gracias Cam, necesito hablar con él… -Su jefa sonrió-

- Pues date prisa, creo que está deseando marcharse.

Suspiró mientras cerraba el ordenador. Cam se había percatado del estado de ánimo de Booth sin siquiera saber qué ocurría. A ella le había llevado dos semanas desde aquella noche.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó cuando la vio acercarse a la puerta-

Caminaron juntas hasta las escaleras y Cam decidió dejarla ir sola hasta Booth. Fuera lo que fuese de lo que quería hablar con él, no tenía nada que ver con cuerpos mutilados ni crueles asesinos.

- Estoy bien. –Respondió antes de comenzar a bajar- ¡Booth! –Exclamó. El agente se sobresaltó al escucharla-

- Hola Bones. –Saludó con nerviosismo- Te he traído el cuerpo de una mujer. Sé que es una mujer porque alguien mencionó no sé qué de un ensanchamiento de pelvis por un parto. O algo así, ya sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas.

- ¿Así que la víctima era madre? –Booth asintió- Bueno, me pondré con eso en cuanto terminemos de hablar.

- ¿Hablar de qué? –Pero Brennan no le respondió, simplemente comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia su despacho. Él la siguió a una distancia prudencial- Bones, ¿qué pasa?

- Me gustaría saber por qué llevas dos semanas esquivándome… -Su voz sonó rota, como si se hubiese imaginado tantas veces ese momento que simplemente no podía aguantarse más sin soltarlo-

Booth se mantuvo en silencio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ella volvió a sentarse.

- Vincent ha muerto. Me viste llorar por él, cosa que no es nada habitual en mí. Nos… tú y yo nos acostamos, Booth… ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas? –Él sabía que lo preguntaba realmente en serio- Me hubiera gustado que me llamaras, que me preguntaras cómo estaba o simplemente que me invitaras a comer como hacías antes. _He necesitado algún que otro abrazo._ –Pensó, aunque no lo expresó en voz alta-

- Bones, lo siento muchísimo. Por supuesto que no me he olvidado de lo que pasó, eso es imposible… Simplemente… no quería atosigarte ni machacarte a preguntas y que te agobiaras y me esquivaras tú. Yo… he estado muy preocupado por ti. Le he preguntado a Ángela, a Cam… Todos me han dicho que aparentabas estar bien, pero yo sabía que no era así y solo… solo estaba pensando en cómo volver a acercarme a ti.

- No tenías que haberte ido nunca.

- Ahora lo sé. –Sonrió levemente, andando hacia ella-

- Y tenías que haberme preguntado a mí. –Él asintió- Se supone que eres tú el que sabe de estas cosas.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó algo avergonzado-

- No muy bien. _Te he echado de menos._ –Se maldijo por no haberlo dicho en alto-

- ¿Quieres venir a comer algo y hablar de todo lo que no hemos hablado estos quince días? –Ahora fue ella la que asintió, con timidez-

- Pues vamos.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? –Preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de agua-

- Bien, supongo. –Respondió con poca seguridad- Puede que no me haya acercado a ti estos días porque necesitaba estar solo y pensar.

- ¿En Vincent?

- Sí, en Vincent y en lo que pasó entre nosotros. Verás, yo… Realmente creo que si no llega a morir, nosotros hubiésemos acabado igual algún día.

- No lo entiendo… -Booth le sonrió-

- Más tarde o más temprano, esto estaba destinado a ocurrir.

- No creo en el destino. Ya lo sabes.

- No hace falta que ambos lo hagamos. Yo creo por los dos. –Dijo con convicción antes de meterse un trozo de tarta en la boca-

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Ambos parecían estar muy lejos del restaurante. Tanto que ni se percataron de que se hacía tarde.

- Yo también lo creo. –Murmuró, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que empezaron a comer-

- ¿El qué? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, confuso-

- Que habríamos acabado igual. –Booth sonrió levemente, haciendo un gesto a la camarera para que les acercara la cuenta-

Brennan le dejó pagar, cosa muy rara en ella, pero Booth no dijo nada. Salieron del restaurante mientras se ponían los abrigos de nuevo. Hacía frío, pero la gente caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. No planearon pasear, simplemente se dejaron arrastrar por la multitud.

- Me ha caído una gota… -Brennan sonrió-

- Fuimos estúpidos por alejarnos viendo como estaba el cielo… -Él le devolvió el gesto- Mi casa está cerca. –Fue lo último que dijo. Luego, los dos caminaron hacia allí en silencio-

Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo porque había comenzado a llover con fuerza y entraron al portal cubriéndose las cabezas con los abrigos entre risas.

- Vaya, parece que ha llegado el invierno… -Murmuró Booth mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-

Subieron en el ascensor y Brennan se adelantó con las llaves.

- En el baño debe haber un par de prendas de Russ, ponte lo que quieras y deja lo mojado en la bañera.

- ¿Me dejas una toalla?

- En el mismo armario hay. Voy a ducharme.

Brennan se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el suelo antes de entrar al baño de su habitación. Se metió en la bañera con agua caliente y cerró los ojos mientras se enjabonaba el pelo. Era temprano pero ya había anochecido y sonrió imaginándose que Booth querría quedarse a cenar si cocinaba sus famosos macarrones con queso. Llovía realmente fuerte y quizá no podía irse hasta tarde o prefería quedarse a dormir.

No tardó demasiado en salir y ponerse un pijama. Recogió la ropa mojada y salió de la habitación secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –Preguntó al verle sentado en el sillón- Puedo hacer macarrones… -Booth se giró sonriendo- Te queda un poco estrecho el pantalón, ¿no? Tu estructura es más musculosa que la de Russ. Si quieres quitártelos encenderé la calefacción…

- Tú lo que quieres es que me desnude… -La antropóloga se sonrojó levemente- Y puedes decirlo claramente, Bones.

- Solo estaba exponiendo un hecho bastante obvio.

- Me quedo a cenar. –Brennan sonrió- Espero que te salgan igual de buenos que la otra vez.

- No lo dudes.

Comenzó a preparar la cena bajo la atenta mirada de Booth, que la observaba con interés sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina. Ella le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, intentando averiguar qué era tan interesante para que no estuviese quejándose de que no hubiese una televisión en su salón. Entonces lo recordó.

- Detrás de la puerta de mi habitación hay algo que quiero que me ayudes a instalar. –Dijo al cabo de un rato-

- ¿Qué es? –Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia allí- Vaya, ¿has comprado una tele? –Preguntó perplejo, haciéndola sonreír- Y bien grande además… La instalaré enseguida.

Sacó la caja al salón y comenzó a rodar las figuras del mueble. Colocó la televisión y conectó los cables sin dejar de admirar lo enorme que era. Quizá el doble que la de su apartamento. A Parker le encantaría. Lástima que no pudiera permitírsela.

- La compré para que no tengamos que acabar siempre los informes en tu casa. Con esto podré arrastrarte hasta aquí y luego no tendré que irme de noche.

- Muy lista Bones. –Ella sonrió- Huele muy bien. –Volvió a acercarse a la cocina-

- ¿Qué miras? –Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad-

- Estás… Estás muy guapa. –Murmuró nervioso -

- Booth, llevo un pijama viejo, estoy sin maquillar y el pelo me está empapando la camiseta por detrás…

- Y estás preciosa. –Repitió más seguro-

- Gracias. –Sonrió rindiéndose-

Booth terminó de colocar el televisor y la encendió. Ordenó los canales, puso bien los colores y dejó una película al azar.

- Se ve muy bien. ¿Quieres que suba el color?

- Está bien así. –Booth dejó el mando sobre el sillón- Esto ya está listo.

- Pondré la mesa.

Brennan se sorprendió al verle tan suelto. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba el mantel, los cubiertos, los vasos e incluso el vino. Hasta temió que en un momento dado entrase en su habitación y encontrase las velas que usa a veces mientras se da un baño. Le vio coger un trapo y poner el caldero encima, separar las sillas y buscar un cucharón para servir la salsa. Estaba realmente impresionada y lo único que hizo fue sentarse y esperar a que él le sirviera la cena.

- Delicioso. –Dijo nada más probar los macarrones-

- Podía haber cocinado cualquier otra cosa pero sé que te encantan. –Booth sonrió- ¿Qué película es? –Booth cogió el mando y miró en la guía-

- El diario de Noah. Es una historia de amor muy bonita, aunque igual es poco creíble para tu gusto.

- Últimamente no distingo mucho entre lo creíble y lo increíble…

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó con interés-

- A veces tengo una sensación extraña en el estómago cuando pienso en ti y no sé por qué es. He intentado pensar qué razón me habrías dado tú y no se me ocurría nada, así que te lo pregunto directamente. ¿Por qué me pasa? –Booth dio un largo trago al vino-

- ¿Desde cuánto te ocurre?

- La noto desde… aquella noche, pero no me quemo la mano a que me pasara antes y no me hubiera percatado –El agente rió-

- No "pongo la mano en el fuego", Bones. –Brennan asintió levemente- Creo que estás enamorada. –Dijo sin más-

No se lo pensó ni un momento. No tuvo en cuenta las consecuencias, no tuvo en cuenta nada. Simplemente contestó a una pregunta con la respuesta más obvia y verdadera. Esperó pacientemente su reacción.

- ¿Estás diciendo que lo que me ocurre es resultado de una expulsión descontrolada de dopamina?

- Estoy diciendo que estás completamente enamorada de mí. Y no sé si es por la dopamina, las _dorfinas _o por qué es, pero te mueres porque te demuestre que tengo razón.

- Endorfinas. – Le corrigió automáticamente- Es tarde y estoy cansada… recogeré esto y me iré a dormir. Si quieres quedarte por mí no hay problema. –Se levantó y comenzó a quitar los platos de la mesa, Booth se levantó a ayudarla-

- ¿Dónde dormiré?

- Es obvio que en mi cama, no hay nada que no hayamos hecho ya.

- Oh… hay muchas cosas Bones. Muchas cosas que aún no hemos hecho. –La antropóloga se estremeció. Otra vez ese incómodo pinchazo-


	3. Chapter 3

Habían estado dos semanas casi sin hablar, evitándose mutuamente para, irónicamente, evitar alejarse el uno del otro. Y ahora estaban en su casa, lanzándose indirectas con bastante connotación sexual y a punto de meterse en la cama juntos por segunda vez, aunque no esperaban que fuese a ser lo mismo.

- ¿Cuál es tu lado? –Booth comenzó a colocar la almohada por el derecho-

- Da igual, estoy bastante cansada y suelo dormir en el centro.

- ¿Estarás incómoda?

- ¡No! –Exclamó como un resorte- Quiero decir… no pasa nada, tampoco creo que pueda dormir. –Se sentó en la cama y metió los pies bajo la manta-

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó tumbándose a su lado-

- Desde aquel día… -Tragó saliva- No duermo casi nada y cuando lo hago tengo pesadillas.

- Bones tú… ¿tú me culpas de la muerte de Vincent? –Brennan frunció el ceño y él se vio en la obligación de continuar hablando- Quiero decir que, si yo no le hubiese dado el móvil, él no estaría muerto.

- Eso no puede saberlo. ¿Y si Broadsky hubiera fallado?

- Sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible…

- Booth… -Murmuró- Creo que es por ese motivo por el que tengo pesadillas. –El agente la miró expectante- Yo… di las gracias cuando vi que no eras tú el que estaba herido. No se las di a Dios, no se las di a nadie. Pero algo dentro de mí agradeció que no fueras tú el que sangraba. No creo que eso fuera justo para Vincent. Por eso a veces me despierto sudando y… -Comenzó a agobiarse y a respirar entrecortadamente-

Booth cogió su mano entre las suyas y Brennan se sobresaltó. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y tragó saliva. Él acarició su mano.

- Estoy aquí y no va a pasar nada, ¿vale? –Ella asintió levemente- Ahora acuéstate y descansa un poco.

- Gracias por quedarte. –Murmuró mientras se tumbaba-

- Solo tenías que pedírmelo. –Respondió metiéndose también entre las sábanas-

Brennan no tardó nada en dormirse, debía estar agotada. El agente también estaba cansado, pero no podía evitar observarla mientras dormía. Deseaba que todas las noches acabaran así, con ellos dos en la misma cama, quizá hasta en su propia casa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos y cometido muchos errores. Pero ahí seguían. Booth cerró los ojos y siguió pensando en el momento en que se decidieran a ser una verdadera pareja. Sería sin duda el día más feliz de su vida. Aunque aún lo veía muy lejano.

Estaba prácticamente dormido cuando la notó moverse. Creyó estar soñando, pero comenzó a oírla sollozar y abrió los ojos para ver qué le ocurría. Brennan repetía una frase una y otra vez mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas. Colocó su mano sobre su estómago e intentó calmarla con pequeñas caricias.

- Shh… Bones, no pasa nada. –Susurró- Estás soñando. Solo es una pesadilla.

- No te lo lleves –Repitió aún en sueños-

- Tranquila, Bones. Despierta.

Brennan abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama intentando que su respiración volviese a un ritmo normal. El agente se sentó a su lado y la rodeó por la espalda con su brazo.

- Vincent… -Murmuró mirándole. Él asintió y se acercó más a su cuerpo-

- Ya ha pasado, cálmate.

- Siento haberte despertado… -Se disculpó mirándole-

- No pasa nada.

Si ya estaban cerca porque la cama no medía más de metro noventa, ahora no les separaba nada. Booth tenía un brazo por detrás de su espalda y Brennan acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Y así se tumbaron como aquella noche en la que habían estado juntos por primera vez.

- Esto me recuerda a algo… -Bromeó para destensar el ambiente-

- Y a mí. –Contestó sonriendo- Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto…

- ¿De qué estamos hablando ahora? –Preguntó, aunque lo sabía perfectamente-

- Aquel día que me pediste una oportunidad…

- No tienes por qué decírmelo ahora, deberías dormir.

- No Booth, es ahora cuando quiero decírtelo.

En algún momento desde que habían vuelto a tumbarse, Brennan había empezado a trazar circulitos en el cuello de Booth con el dedo índice y él hacía rato que había cerrado los ojos, intentando sentir mejor el contacto.

- Aquella noche se repitió muchas veces en mi mente. Todo era exactamente igual. Vestíamos nuestras gabardinas, bajábamos la escalera comentando el libro de Sweets… -Dejó de rozar su cuello un instante- Pero todas las veces hubo una diferencia muy significativa. –El agente abrió los ojos con expectación- En todas ellas yo respondía al beso.

- ¿Qué? –Brennan frunció el ceño intentando averiguar si de verdad preguntaba porque no la había escuchado o entendido-

- Yo te decía que sí, que le diéramos una oportunidad a lo nuestro. –Respondió- Y luego cuando te fuiste a Afganistán y yo a las Maluku… No dejaba de pensar en ti. Quería volver y decirte que sí, que quería que lo intentáramos. Todas las noches soñaba que me llamarías para que volviera, que me echabas de menos y habías regresado a Washington…

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste tú? –Preguntó algo confuso por la revelación de su compañera-

- Porque te habías ido voluntariamente y estabas haciendo un gran bien a nuestro país. Parker estaba orgulloso de ti.

- Bones… yo me fui porque tú te ibas. No hay otra razón. No fue ni para que Parker se sintiera orgulloso, ni para volver a ser un héroe. Fue para no estar aquí sin ti. –Brennan se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos- Y para no tener que llevarme a uno de tus internos a los casos, eso también… -Concluyó intentando relajar un poco el ambiente-

- Booth, mis internos están muy bien cualificados. A todos los he enseñado yo y… -El agente cambió la cara- Oh, solo bromeabas. –Sonrió- Yo… Cuando volví de las Maluku estaba dispuesta a decirte que sí. Quería decírtelo nada más llegar y por eso te pregunté si habías conocido a alguien en cuanto nos vimos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste sin más? –Preguntó algo dolido-

- Porque te vi feliz. Y porque… -Agachó la mirada y comenzó a bajar el tono de voz- tú me habías dicho que quería encontrar a una persona con la que estar 30, 40 o 50 años, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Me dijiste que querías intentarlo conmigo y a los 7 meses estabas con Hannah y… me enfadé. Sé que no tenía derecho, pero me enfadé.

- Todas esas cosas tenías que habérmelas dicho en el momento que las sentías.

- ¿Para qué? ¿De qué hubiese servido?

- De todas formas, ahora que lo pienso, entiendo tu punto de vista. –Brennan le miró de nuevo- Yo hice todo lo que hice intentando que me aceptaras, luchaba por ti y esperaba que pudieras verlo.

- Lo veía. –Aclaró-

- Y comprendo que al volver y hablarte de Hannah pensaras que habías sido simplemente un capricho para mí. Pero Bones, tú nunca has sido un capricho.

El despertador comenzó a sonar y Booth se giró de mala gana para apagarlo. Estaban empezando a abrirse y un simple aparato a pilas los había interrumpido. Brennan se tumbó y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Él sonrió y fue a ducharse. La dejaría descansar un poco más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy corto, lo sé. Pero necesitaba dejarlo aquí porque me pareció "el corte perfecto" para seguir luego. Siento haber tardado tanto, estoy llena de exámenes y trabajos. Pero ahora tengo toda esta semana (de más trabajos, pero no clases) e intentaré escribir. Más largo el próximo, lo prometo :) Espero que les guste.**

Brennan dejó a Booth en su casa para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa y ella se dirigió al Jeffersonian. No llegaba tarde, pero Ángela notó algo extraño en su actitud y la siguió hasta su despacho con intención de interrogarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? –la antropóloga se sobresaltó-

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Bren, no empecemos como siempre. ¿A qué vienen esa sonrisilla y esas ojeras?

- Las ojeras las tengo desde hace tiempo y la sonrisilla… -Volvió a sonreír y Ángela se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos esperando a que se lo contara-

- Anoche quedé con Booth.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –Exclamó en un tono de voz que hizo que Brennan corriese a cerrar la puerta- Sabía que era algo bueno, pero nunca imaginé que… oh Dios, ¡cuéntamelo todo!

- Hemos estado hablando de nosotros, de lo que sentí cuando llegó de Afganistán y me habló de Hannah. Aclaramos muchas cosas y se quedó a dormir…

- ¿Os habéis acostado de nuevo?

- Ha dormido conmigo, sí. Pero no hemos mantenido relaciones otra vez, que supongo que es lo que quieres saber.

- No cielo, yo quiero saberlo todo. ¿Vais a quedar otra vez? –Brennan volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo- ¡SÍ! ¿Cuándo?

- Si no tenemos ningún caso hoy, pediremos algo para cenar en mi casa. Me he comprado una tele bastante grande.

- Si ya sabía yo que cuando quieres eres muy lista…

- Y cuando no quiero también, Ángela. Siempre lo he sido. –La arista sonrió- Ah, no te refieres a mi CI, ¿no? –Su amiga negó con la cabeza- Bueno, en teoría lo de la televisión fue para cuando tengamos que rellenar papeles. Siempre íbamos a su casa y luego llegaba muy tarde a la mía…

- En teoría. –La antropóloga agachó la mirada-

- Sí. –Respondió sin más-

Ángela se lanzó a sus brazos sin previo aviso y la estrechó con toda su fuerza. Brennan no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta, su amiga sollozaba sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó conforme se iba zafando de ella-

- Estoy muy feliz. Por ti. Por vosotros… jamás pensé que tardaríais tanto.

- Oh, espera un momento.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo tapándose la boca con las manos y se metió en los baños de visitantes del museo, los más cercanos a su despacho.

Cuando salió se encontró la mirada expectante de Cam, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados y su mejor cara de jefa. Supo que algo no iba bien, pero prefirió esperar por si se equivocaba.

- Vete a casa –Pronunció con autoridad-

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida-

- Si te pregunto qué te pasa me dirás que nada y es obvio que no te encuentras bien. Así que vete a casa.

- Pero no es para tanto… -Balbuceó-

- Brennan… -La antropóloga entendió que tenía las de perder-

- Vale, me voy a casa. –Aceptó sin rechistar más-

Se fue sin comunicárselo a nadie. Creía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y supo enseguida que Ángela lo adivinaría con solo mirarla. Extrañamente no estaba asustada, sino que necesitaba confirmarlo o desmentirlo enseguida. Le sonó el móvil cuando pasaba por delante de la farmacia y la dejó atrás inconscientemente.

- Brennan. –Respondió-

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Me ha dicho Cam que te has marchado enferma. -Ella frunció el ceño y resopló-

- Solo estoy mal del estómago, pero ella prácticamente me ha echado… -Se defendió como pudo- Si hay un caso dímelo Booth, tampoco creo que vaya a morir de esto.

- No, no hay ningún caso. ¿Dónde estás? No estarás conduciendo, ¿no?

- He decidido ir dando un paseo… -Mintió girándose y percatándose de lo lejos que había dejado ya la farmacia-

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?

Pensó en decirle que no. Que llegaría a casa, se pondría el pijama, comería algo ligero y se tumbaría en el sillón a ver alguna película insustancial en su nueva televisión. Iba a contestarle que no dejara su puesto de trabajo por un simple dolor de estómago o que ya se le había pasado y probablemente volvería al Jeffersonian.

- Sí, no me encuentro muy bien.

Y ahí estaba, lo último que había pensado era lo único que había salido de sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza intentando comprender por qué había hecho eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Dime dónde estás y voy para allá.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por tardar tanto en subir (exámenes exámenes everywhere). Espero que al menos les guste aunque sea corto. Lo dejé ahí porque me pareció más fácil para luego seguir, ya que lo tengo que enlazar con algo de la serie y mejor lo hago solo en un capítulo.

Ella encendió la televisión y se tumbó en el sofá con una manta. El "dolor de estómago" había desaparecido y comenzaba a pensar que le dolía la cabeza de todo lo que se le había pasado por ella en las últimas horas. Demasiada información para guardársela dentro, pero aún no estaba preparada para contárselo a Booth.

- He pensado que si te encuentras mejor mañana podríamos ir a comprar el regalo para el hijo de Ángela y Hodgins…

- ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algo? –Preguntó un poco adormilada-

- Podemos ir a una juguetería e improvisar, ¿no?

- Sí, supongo que podemos…

- Aunque sé que no encontrarás ningún juguete adecuado para el bebé, pero a no ser que inventes tú uno… -Brennan sonrió- ¿Te estás quedando dormida?

- Un poco. –Murmuró avergonzada-

- Ni hablar. Tómate la sopa y la aspirina y luego si quieres duermes.

Brennan se incorporó y colocó la manta sobre sus piernas. Booth dejó la sopa y un vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

- Está muy buena…

- ¿Ves? Yo también sé cocinar.

- Es una sopa, Booth. Hasta Parker sabría hacerla. –Ambos sonrieron y él se sentó a su lado- ¿Tú no quieres?

- Te hará mejor a ti, ya comeré algo luego en el trabajo.

- ¿Un poquito? –Preguntó con un tono ligeramente infantil mientras alzaba la cuchara-

- No… Es para ti.

- Voy a empezar a pensar que intentas envenenarme. –Le acercó la cuchara a la boca y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que comer- Bien, ahora sé que no voy a morir.

- ¿Y si quisiera suicidarme y llevarte conmigo? –Bromeó-

- No serías capaz de dejar a tu hijo sin padre. _–O a tus hijos,_ pensó al instante_-_

Booth se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿He dicho algo malo? –Preguntó confusa mientras se tomaba la aspirina-

- No. –Volvió a quedarse callado, intentando averiguar si debería decir lo que estaba pensando- Es solo… Esta situación.

- Es algo extraña, ¿verdad?

- Pero a la vez es agradable. No lo sé, simplemente me gusta estar aquí, contigo. –Brennan sonrió-

- Pues quédate cuanto quieras. –Respondió mientras seguía comiendo-

Si Booth no llega a estar hablando con Brennan, le hubiera parecido muy obvio el doble sentido de la frase. Pero _su_ Bones no hacía esas cosas. Tan clara como el agua del mar y a la vez tan complicada como sus técnicas para dar una vida a un par de huesos inertes.

- Voy un momento al baño. –Se levantó con intención de recoger el plato, pero el agente se le adelantó y ella siguió su camino-

Booth colocó todo en su sitio y tocó en la puerta al percatarse de que tardaba.

- Bones, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Solo estoy dándome una ducha. –Abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejó correr el agua-

- Tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Me llamarás si te encuentras peor? –Preguntó aún a sabiendas de su respuesta-

- No creo que sea peor que tener asesinos matando por ahí. -Esa sí que era _su_ Bones-

- Cuando acabe me pasaré por aquí, ¿vale?

- Está bien. Coge las llaves que están sobre la mesa.

- Hasta luego.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta de la casa, cerró el grifo y cogió el test de encima del lavamanos. Le costó unos segundos atreverse a mirlarlo y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, tuvo que comprobar los dibujitos de la caja por cuarta vez y sentarse en el borde de la bañera. Respiró profundamente y volvió a leerse todo el prospecto. Era obvio que podía ser un falso positivo, puesto que conocía algún que otro caso. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no había ningún error. Después de todo, la ducha no iba a ser tan mala idea.

Cuando regresó al piso, la antropóloga dormía plácidamente a un lado de la cama. Booth sonrió, ella le había dicho que normalmente se tumbaba en el centro, por lo que se lo tomó como una invitación a quedarse. Prefirió cenar primero y estuvo tentado a despertarla para que le acompañara. Estaba seguro de que ni si quiera había comido nada, pero una nota en el frigorífico llamó su atención: _"He cenado ya, no te preocupes"._ Volvió a sonreír y se preparó un sándwich y cogió una cerveza antes de sentarse en el sofá y encender la televisión. Empezaba a sentirse como en casa y supo enseguida que debía intentar aclarar sus dudas con Brennan antes de que todo empezara a ser más extraño, si es que podía serlo.

Se quedó dormido en el sillón y cuando despertó se la encontró recogiendo la cocina.

- ¡Ey, Bones! Deja eso, ya lo recojo yo.

- No pasa nada, de todas formas han llamado y tenemos trabajo.

- ¿Has respondido a mi móvil?

- Sí. –Booth la miró sorprendido- Pensé que podía ser importante y estabas dormido y… -Intentó justificarse-

- No pasa nada, lo has hecho bien. –Brennan sonrió con timidez- Ahora solo tendré que aguantar un par de bromitas de mis compañeros y listo…

- ¿Por decirles que estabas dormido?  
>- ¿Les dijiste que estaba durmiendo? –Preguntó alzando un poco la voz. Brennan se mordió el labio inferior- Sí, por eso. –Le mintió con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió enseguida-<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Quité el capítulo 6 porque como algunos se dieron cuenta, me confundí e hice referencia al capítulo de la niña sorda, en el que Vincent aún no había muerto y por lo tanto, Brennan y Booth no se habían acostado. Lo retocaré como pueda y volveré a subirlo (como si este fuera el capítulo 6 y el "retoque" el 7). Y gracias por decírmelo, porque a pesar de haberlos visto varias veces, estaba convencida de que el caso de Samantha era posterior. En cuanto lo tenga lo posteo :)


End file.
